Madotsuki@
|knthKh9__WE}} Madotsuki@ (窓付き＠) is an with a rough and somewhat nasal voice. However he can also sing in a shota-like or even feminine range, like in his covers of "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" and "Kitchen wa my Stage!" , making him a . Aside from that, Madotsuki@ has shown proficiency in screaming, such as in his collab cover of "THE DYING MESSAGE" , also featuring Kanseru, whom he collabs with in many songs. His most known cover is of "Ama no Jaku" , with 185K views as of May 2014. He is also known for mixing many Kanseru's song also mixes a range of different utaite's songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Cast of Gomi Live (ゴミライブ) with KanzentaiCell, Stungun and Nanao # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on May 05, 2015) List of Covered Songs (2011.02.19) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa..." (Snow White Princess is...) (2011.04.06) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.18) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara (2011.06.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) (2011.07.09) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2011.08.04) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" feat. Kanseru and Madotsuki@ (2011.08.08) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.09.01) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2011.09.02) # "Kitchen wa my Stage!" (2011.09.23) # "Bad Sweets" (2011.10.06) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.11.03) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.11.18) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.12.29) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Hurt) (2012.02.03) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.06.01) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.08.11) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.10.06) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Kanseru and Madotsuki@ (2012.01.03) # "Invisible" feat. Madotsuki@ and Agent YYK (2013.01.05) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2013.02.12) # "Valentine Kiss" (Kokushou Sayuri song) (2013.02.14) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.02.19) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) feat. Madotsuki@ and Aho no Sakata (2013.04.18) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.05.11) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.07.17) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.08.22) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.10.17) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-education) feat. Madotsuki@ and Kanseru (2013.10.25) # "Kimi to Pocky Game" (Pocky Game With You) feat. Madotsuki@ and Aho no Sakata (2013.11.20) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2013.12.20) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) (2014.01.05) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Madotsuki@ and Nike (2014.02.26) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Water Lily Undersea Story) (2014.03.25) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.04) # "Outer Science" (2014.06.28) # "Babylon" (2014.07.08) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV edit ver.- (2014.08.09) # "Youkai Exercise Number One" (2014.07.27) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2014.09.30) # "Jitter Doll" (2014.10.09) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Himeringo, Shakemii, Owan, Nanao, Eco, Yumeko, lino, Yukimura. and Madotsuki@ (2014.10.30) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of First Love) feat. Madotsuki@ and Stungun (2014.11.06) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2014.12.13) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (2015.01.06) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (2015.01.31) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.21) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL)) feat. Madotsuki@ and KanzentaiCell (2015.02.26) # "Blessing ✡ new stars edition" feat. Aimiya Zero, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Birei, Rimutaro and Wakou (2015.04.04) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2015.04.18) # "Irony" (2015.05.03) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.19) # "Niji no Mukou ni" (2015.07.19) #"Kakushinteki ☆ Metamarufoze!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan OP) -TV edit ver.- feat. Madotsuki@ and Stungun (2015.08.09) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1title = Umiyuri Kaiteitan |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = n-buna |track1arranger = |track2title = Electric Angel |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = YasuoP |track2arranger = |track3title = Pierrot |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KEI |track3arranger = |track4title = Jitter Doll |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = niki |track4arranger = |track5title = Hitorinbo Envy |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = |track6title = Lost One no Goukoku |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Neru |track6arranger = |track7title = Koshitantan |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Umetora |track7arranger = |track8title = Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara) |track8info = (Madotsuki@, Kanseru) |track8lyricist = GigaP |track8composer = GigaP |track8arranger = |track9title = Toluthin Antenna |track9info = |track9lyricist = △◯□× |track9composer = |track9arranger = GigaP |track10title = Bad Sweets 2nd Line |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = T-POCKET |track10arranger = |track11title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track11info = (Madotsuki@, Aho no Sakata) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Jegyll |track11arranger = |track12title = Irony |track12info = |track12lyricist = scop |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = |track13title = Amekigoe Zankyou |track13info = |track13lyricist = Orangestar |track13composer = Orangestar |track13arranger = }} Gallery |Madotsuki@.png|Madotsuki@ as seen in Nico Nico Douga |Madotsuki twitter.png|Madotsuki@ as seen on his Twitter |Madotsuki to kanseru.png|Madotsuki@ and Kanseru as seen on Madotsuki@'s Twitter |MadoTwitter2.png|Madotsuki@ as seen on his Twitter |Madotsuki_BzqTV7ZCEAEQL-h.png|Madotsuki@ as seen in his twitter |Madotsuki YT.png|Madotsuki@'s YT avatar |窓付き ヘッダー.png|Madotsuki@'s YT banner |Madotsuki nnd.png|Madotsuki@ as seen in Nico Nico Douga and Twitter |Madotsuki LYL2015.png|Madotsuki@ as seen in the showcase "Living Your Liebe 2015" |Madotsuki - Niji no Mukou ni.png|Madotsuki@ as seen in his cover of "Niji no Mukou ni" }} Trivia * He is blood type AB.September 09, 2013 tweet * He is 179cm tall.February 7, 2014 tweet * He owns a pet hedgehog named Mint.August 28, 2014 tweet * His twitter account was hacked on April 27, 2015 and he has to change his twitter name to "madotuki_" Madotsuki@'s twitcasting about hacked account. Fortunately, he took back his account on the next day. External Links * Twitter * mixi * Blog (deleted?) * TmBox * ZAN9LIVE (deleted?) * Vine * instagram Category:Singers with Albums or Singles